


Hazy

by The_Cats_Paw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Obito Stays Good, Rin lives, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, jinchuuriki rin, that'll do for now - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cats_Paw/pseuds/The_Cats_Paw
Summary: When Guruguru told him his friends were in danger, Obito was desperate to go help them. An unexpected arrival at the cave has him rushing to the site of a battle, where history, unbeknownst to him, is about to be rewritten. T rated time travel.





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So I was going to make this a one shot, but once I reached the end, I realised that I've still got more to do. So maybe two or three more chapters? But that's it. This is basically just a time travel fix-it, where Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, at some point during the 4th war once Sasuke got his rinnegan, went back in time. It's kinda AU after a certain point, because they had Kaguya chasing their ass down. :P
> 
> Obito's pov this chappy, then Minato's pov next chappy.

Uchiha Obito was simply lounging around the cave (utterly _bored_ out of his brain) when Guruguru and Zetsu told him that Rin and Kakashi were both in danger. Obito was trying to convince them to let him go save them, and he was pretty sure that they were about to agree with him, but then that huge boulder blocking the cave suddenly exploded inwards. There were two people there, a woman with pink hair and black marks on her face, and someone that Obito could swear was an Uchiha.

They moved then, slaughtering Guruguru and Zetsu, then the woman turned to Obito, and he couldn’t help but cringe back in fear. Not even when she smiled and said, “Don’t worry, we’re here to rescue you. You’ll be back in Konoha before you know it!”

“But-but!” Obito croaked out more than a little pathetically. “They said… they told me that Rin is in danger right now! And Bakashi too!”

A serious look passed between his two ‘rescuers’. “Now? Seriously?” the woman asked.

“Hn,” the man said, absolutely solidifying it in Obito’s mind that he indeed _was_ an Uchiha.

“Don’t take that tone with me,” the woman said, seeming to show an aptitude for what Obito had often mockingly called ‘Uchiha-speak’. “You know Naruto would tear you a new one if you let that happen.”

“Tch, whatever,” the man said. “I’ll handle the rest of things here.”

“Wow, a whole sentence,” the woman spoke mockingly. “It’s like an entire monologue for you.”

The man glared at her, even as his sharingan flared. He leaned his head back, and Obito could _swear_ that the eye that had previously been hidden by his fringe was a kind of ringed purple, like that rinnegan thingie that Guruguru had told him about once. But then the woman was yanking him up, lifting him up onto her back. Space warped around them, then suddenly they were somewhere else.

“Alright, hold on tight,” the woman said, then she took off.

Obito had no idea where they were going, had no idea how the woman even _knew_ where to go. But soon enough, he could hear the sounds of fighting, and then she was letting him down on the ground.

“Stay here until I call for you,” she told him. “You’re not strong enough to fight these guys, your body’s still healing. Doctor’s orders, you got that?”

Obito nodded. “Yes ma’am,” he agreed, then watched her leap off to where he could see Kakashi fighting a bunch of Kiri-nin.

Despite her orders, though, he did creep closer. He watched as the woman took the enemy down, alongside an at first hesitant Kakashi. And then… And then… To Obito’s absolute horror, Rin dove in front of Kakashi’s chidori, and he knew, just _knew_ , that the bastard wasn’t going to be able to pull back in time. He felt horror start to build in him, an anger that he wasn’t entirely sure where it was coming from. His eyes started to sting, and then… and then…

Suddenly the woman was there, yanking Rin out of the way. Kakashi hesitated only slightly, before continuing on to his intended target. Obito’s red vision cleared and he waited until the enemy were all dead, then started to make his way over. The pink haired woman was trying to calm Rin, who was crying hysterically.

“You have to kill me! You _have to_!” she was saying, and Obito felt his heart leap in denial of that.

“We don’t have to do anything of the sort,” the woman told her shortly. “Now, sit down and stop crying, so that I can get a good look at your seal.”

Seal?

“What’s going on? What seal?” he asked, noting that Kakashi was back on guard, kunai up, ready to attack him.

The woman, whose glowing green had was hovering over Rin’s heart, said, “There are a couple of seals on her. One over her heart, controlling her. Another… doing a terrible job of holding back a bijuu.”

“What!?” Obito and Kakashi both yelped, though in different tones.

The woman sighed. “Just… sit down or something Obito, Kakashi. I need to concentrate for this.”

Obito noticed Kakashi give a full body flinch. “O-Obito?” he asked, then shook his head. “No, impossible. Obito’s dead.”

“I’m not dead, Bakashi,” Obito told him, even as he sat down near the strange woman. “I was found by… well, someone _everyone else_ thought was dead, and held prisoner. Then I was rescued a little while ago by this lady and some guy.”

The woman sighed. “Don’t call me ‘this lady’,” she grumbled at him. “Just… call me Sakura.”

So Sakura, then, returned to her examination of Rin, who was still crying and wanting someone to kill her, but at least she was still under Sakura’s ministrations. Obito inched closer and asked, “Um, how did you know my name? And Bakashi’s, too?”

“That’s a long story I may tell you later,” Sakura said. “For now, just shush, would you?”

Obito sighed and sat back, watching her work.

A little later, another space warping thing happened, and that Uchiha from before appeared. Kakashi, who by now had inched closer to Obito and was occasionally staring at him with some kind of awe and relief and still a little suspicion, leapt to his feet, kunai ready. But the guy just ignored him and moved over to Sakura.

“Aren’t you done yet?” he asked, and Sakura moved her hand briefly to flip him off.

“The seal in her heart’s too deeply embedded, I can’t remove it without killing her,” she told him.

“Well, how was it done last time?” he asked.

Sakura gave him a ‘look’. “Sasuke, weren’t you paying attention when sensei told us what happened?” she asked him.

“Sorry, but I was too busy helping Naruto keep Kaguya off our ass,” Sasuke said. “So, how was it done last time?”

“By killing her,” Sakura said.

Obito, who was utterly confused about what they were talking about, burst out, “Kill her!? You can’t kill her! You have to save her! Please!”

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing at her temple. Snapping them back open, she said, “I have an idea, but it’s risky. The last time one of these seals was removed, it was done by piercing the heart of the one who had it, and that may be the only way. That time, it was incredibly messy and left a gaping hole. But a clean cut with a sword… That might work.”

“Hn,” Sasuke said. “So you’d heal the damage straight after?”

Sakura nodded, then turned to Obito. “Once we’ve fixed Rin’s seal, we’ll fix yours, too.”

“But-but!” Obito boggled. “I don’t have a bijuu!”

“No, but you _do_ have a seal on your heart,” Sakura told him. “I noticed it when I was carrying you before. Similar to Rin’s in that it controls, but it’s not as active as hers, yet far more complicated.”

“How would he have the same seal as her?” Kakashi suddenly spoke up from where he was slightly wavering on his feet. “Rin was kidnapped by Kiri, Obito’s been… wherever he’s been.”

“Those Kiri-nin were working for Madara and Zetsu,” Sakura said, then looked Obito straight in the eye. “He was using Rin so that you would become a perfect, loyal soldier for him.”

Obito’s brain was currently packing for a nice long trip in denial. “But what…? How…? He _rescued_ me! Are you telling me…? _What the hell are you telling me_!?”

“Hn, leave it for now,” Sasuke said. “Sakura, what do you need?”

“Can you see the seal?” Sakura asked, and Obito thought that was a weird question, how could anyone _see_ a seal on someone’s _heart_?

But then Sasuke used that freaking _rinnegan_ to check, and then he _nodded_. “A blade won’t suffice,” he said. “But add in chakra…”

“Like the chidori, right,” Sakura muttered, then asked, “Think you can do that?”

“Hn.”

“Alright, alright, no need to get cocky, now,” Sakura practically joked, even as Sasuke came forward and _stabbed_ Rin in the heart.

Obito’s automatic response was to _panic_ , but he forced that down, _reminding_ himself of what they’d said. And indeed, once Sasuke removed his lightning imbued sword, Sakura was there right away, healing Rin’s injury. Once it was done, she pulled some kind of tag out of her pouch, slapped it on Rin’s stomach, then activated it.

“That should do it,” she said. “The seal should keep Isobu at bay, at least until someone who can seal it properly can get a look at it.”

She turned to Obito then. “Your turn,” she said, and without any warning, there was suddenly a sword through his chest.

Obito’s heart lurched painfully, he felt as if some dark chakra was reaching out desperately to grab hold of him. Then he felt the sizzling pain of lighting style chakra tear through him, and he could swear his heart stopped beating. He felt as if he was hanging in a limbo in that moment, suspended between the moment of life and death. Then Sakura was there, cooling green chakra soothing the burns, removing the damage that had been done.

“There now, that’s all fixed,” Sakura was saying, though she hadn’t cut off her chakra yet.

Obito could feel that she was healing a lot of his internal injuries, and felt a lot of the aches he’d had since he’d woken up ease away. He stared up at her, wondering just how good a medic she was, if she could even fix, however much or little, all the damage that even Madara and the zetsu’s couldn’t fix. And then that was answered when she pulled her chakra back, and all the black lines on her face retreated up to her forehead to form a lilac rhombus that he was pretty sure only one person in the world was supposed to have.

“Hey! That’s like the Sannin Tsunade’s seal!”

Sakura smiled quite happily. “Clever of you to notice,” she said, flicking his forehead, though she didn’t elaborate.

“Hn, do you think you can handle things here on your own now?” Sasuke asked.

“Sure,” Sakura told him. “Why? What are you going to do then?”

“Hn. Find the dobe, see what’s taking him so long.”

“He’s in Ame negotiating with an insane dictator,” she dead-panned to him. “I doubt that’d take two seconds, even if it _is_ Naruto.”

“Hn.”

Sakura sighed, then waved him off, and Sasuke disappeared in that space warping thing that had brought them all (minus Rin and Kakashi) here. Sakura then turned to directly address Kakashi.

“Is there any way you can contact your sensei to get him here?” she asked. “Or Jiraiya-sama? We need a seal Master to secure the bijuu before you guys can get her back to Konoha.”

She indicated to the now sleeping Rin.

“I… No,” Kakashi admitted. “I did have one of his kunai’s but…”

“Well, do you know where either of them are?” Sakura pressed. “If you summon one of your ninken, could they track them and bring them here?”

Kakashi nodded, then did so, and that annoying little pug who always liked to nip Obito’s heels when sensei wasn’t looking, appeared. “Yo,” the pug greeted, then took in the scene before him, sniffing the air. “Hey, isn’t Obito supposed to be _dead_?”

“There’s no time for that,” Kakashi said. “I need you to find sensei. He should be somewhere close to the border with Yu No Kuni. Tell him we need him to seal an unstable bijuu.”

The pug, Pakkun, if Obito remembered correctly, glanced at them all, gaze lingering on Rin a moment. Then he stood and said, “Right Boss. You guys just hang tight.”

Then he took off.

“You look like you’re about to collapse from exhaustion, Bakashi,” Obito told his team mate.

“I’m fine,” Kakashi insisted.

“No, he’s right,” Sakura said. “You need to stop before you crash. Don’t worry, Obito and I will keep watch over the two of you.”

Kakashi glanced between the two of them uncertainly. “It’ll be fine,” Obito said. “Sleep, Bakashi. We’ll keep Rin safe.”

That seemed to be enough, as Kakashi then collapsed, his chakra exhaustion catching up to him. Obito himself felt more that a little depleted himself. He looked over to see Sakura smiling at him.

“You too, Obito,” she told him, and instead of arguing, he nodded and settled in next to his sleeping team mates. “Don’t worry. When you wake, you’ll probably be back in, or on your way to Konoha.”

Obito let the darkness take him.


End file.
